Not Just Any Servant
by quarantinematters
Summary: It's hot and Arthur likes the changes in Merlin. Will the heat get to him and make him do something he will regret forever? Gets a bit steamy...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is the first fan fiction I've ever written, and I really hope that you all like it. Please review it after reading it as I would love to improve. Enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Not Just Any Manservant

Arthur lay in his bed, watching Merlin as he cleaned his chambers. He seemed to be getting more efficient in his chores. He seemed to have grown since the first day Arthur laid his eyes on him. He arms seemed muscular, making his shirts almost too tight for him. He could see that this was affecting his performance in the summer heat.

'God Merlin, just take the bloody shirt off,' ordered Arthur.

Merlin cocked his thick brow, 'Why?'

'Anyone can see that the heat is slowing you down,' convincing Merlin. He untied his brown vest, and lifted up his shirt to reveal his pale chest. Arthur saw just how much Merlin had changed. His chest had become much more defined, his previous protruding ribs replaced by pale abs of steel.

'Bloody hell!' cried Arthur, surprised that he was aroused by a manservant.

'What?' queried Merlin, cocking his eyebrow again.

'You're so pale...' he replied hastily. Merlin went back to his work.

Arthur felt that it was a bit rude of him not to reply. He was the future king of Camelot, how dare he ignore him!

'Merlin, get me some grapes,' he demanded.

'Yes sire,' Merlin replied. Arthur felt a whole new feeling wash over him. What did it matter if he had feelings for Merlin. He could do what ever he wanted (as long as nobody else saw). But he knew Merlin wasn't just any manservant. He was a loyal friend to him and his father so it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of him.

Merlin finally came back with Arthurs grapes in a wooden bowl. He placed them on the bed side table.

'Feed me,' Arthur blurted out. The thought of Merlin feeding him grapes appealed to him too much.

'Your big baby,' teased Merlin as he ripped a grape off its small stem and placed it into Arthur's delicate mouth.

Arthur gagged a little. 'You forgot to take out the seed!' he cried out.

'Oh right, sorry,' he replied. He took another grape, split it in half and scooped out the seeds. Juiced spurted from the grape onto Merlin's tantalising fingers. As he placed the deseeded grape on his master's ruby lips, Arthur had a strongest urge to lick the juice of Merlins lips. Soon the bowl was empty and Merlin was about to go back to cleaning.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's pale hand and took one of his thin fingers into his mouth. Merlin's eyes widened in shock as Arthur sucked the juices of his fingers.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So did you like it? If you did then I shall continue but the only way I'll know is if you review :) _

_It starts getting a bit hot and heavy after this ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: first off I would like to thank all the reviewers. You are making me tonnes more confident about my writing. I know I'm not perfect, but I hope I can become better some day. Sorry for taking so long to write another chapter.

* * *

After finishing off the first finger, he placed the next one into his mouth. Merlin's eyes relaxed as he started to enjoy the way Arthur's tongue swirled around his middle finger. Merlin got more aroused as Arthur sucked each finger, and he felt that he wouldn't be able to stand up for much longer.

'Sire!' he whispered hoarsely.

'Sit down,' mumbled Arthur, with a finger still in his mouth. Merlin fell onto the edge of the royal bed, moaning as his king licked his thumb one last time. Arthur took advantage of Merlins bare body and started laying kisses up his pale servants arm. He pushed Merlin onto his back, as he moaned in ecstasy.

When he finally reached his sweet spot on his neck he started sucking on the soft flesh, making Merlin gasp.

Arthur finally moved onto his lip, crashing down, clinking their teeth.

'We need to stop,' whispered Arthur, as he laid soft kisses on his servants chin.

When Merlin responded with a 'Uh huh,' Arthur suspected that he wasn't listening.

He finally forced himself to stop kissing him

'This is wrong, so very wrong!,' cried Arthur, sitting up and looking at the hurt in Merlins face. 'I mean, love is supposed to be between a man and a woman, not like this.'

'But you're the Prince of Camelot! You can do whatever you like!' Merlin exclaimed.

There was a knock on the door, and one of the guards asked 'Is everything alright?'

'Yes, everything's fine. Merlins just getting a little moody,' yelled Arthur, 'Don't worry, I'll take care of it.'

Merlin looked annoyed as the guard shut the door.

'Don't you see? I can't just do anything I want! People are watching me, day and night.'

'But-'

'There are no buts Merlin. Just go. You've done enough today.'

Arthur looked down at his stone floor as Merlin put his shirt back on. His eyes watered as he looked up to see Merlin shutting his door. He had hurt his servants physically, emotionally and even had one beheaded (for treason). But Merlin wasn't just any servant.

* * *

Hope you liked it… :)


End file.
